<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never grow up by enbymickey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074831">never grow up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymickey/pseuds/enbymickey'>enbymickey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>season 11 one shots. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>11x02, M/M, Season/Series 11, and the reason why ian is angrily doing sit ups, fill in, ian and mickey being uncles !</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymickey/pseuds/enbymickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s tired and he wants to go lay down but his sore feet are leading him elsewhere. He doesn’t even realize he’s outside until the cold air hits his face making him realize he should’ve brought a jacket. Mickey and Franny for sure should have jackets. </p><p>He just watches for a moment, watching the man that he’s been in love with since he was fifteen years old chase his five year old niece in his backyard. </p><p>Their niece. </p><p>Their backyard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>season 11 one shots. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never grow up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! so episode two was a fun one! i was so happy to see mickey being mickey, trying for his husband and being the best uncle. i'm so proud of him! see told ya'll this is Mickey. so here's ian, struggling with what he thinks life should be and money and just being an uncle with mickey. this is right before their last scene and why ian is doing sit ups. ian maybe just calm down and take a nap. cuddle with your husband. thank you to shelby for reading this over and thank you to my eight friends, love you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian’s tired. He’s just so fucking tired. Like bone deep, lay in bed for a few days tired. His hands and feet hurt. He just wants to get out of these clothes from the day and climb into bed then not move until he absolutely has to. He doesn’t even realize he’s basically alone in the living room still standing there, the back of the couch holding him up for the most part until the front door slams closed. </p><p>He’s about to turn around, make himself climb the stairs and just lay down but he can hear Mickey and Franny laughing outside from where he’s standing. The two most beautiful laughs in the world, if you ask him. </p><p>He’s tired and he wants to go lay down but his sore feet are leading him elsewhere. He doesn’t even realize he’s outside until the cold air hits his face making him realize he should’ve brought a jacket. Mickey and Franny for sure should have jackets. </p><p>He just watches for a moment, watching the man that he’s been in love with since he was fifteen years old chase his five year old niece in his backyard. </p><p>Their niece. </p><p>Their backyard. </p><p>Worrying about money, nagging Mickey to just get a job isn’t what he wants to be doing. He’s so proud of Mickey for showing up today. He’s so proud of him for trying, it wasn’t his fault that the asshole didn’t want to hire him. That combined with the lack of money, he kind of just wants to set the entire warehouse on fire. </p><p>He doesn’t want to be mad at Mickey but jesus christ sometimes he just can’t help it. He can’t help the anger that just consumes him when the control is out of his hands and he just wants something to work. </p><p>Because for once he just wants something to work.</p><p>That’s all Ian wants. Is for this all to just work because Ian’s had dreams and goals for his entire life. And now, every single of those dreams are laying in a dumpster fire. All because he fucks it up. All because he self-destructs, loses his head and doesn’t do everything the right way. </p><p>After prison he was alright with that. He was okay that his last dream was out of his reach now, running further and further away from him. That being an emt was just out of the question now. He was okay with that, he’d find something else. He’d find another way to help people. </p><p>He was alright with that because he had one more dream, the one he’s always had. The one that one that would sit perfectly in his head, the one he thought was untouchable.</p><p>His dream of marrying Mickey. </p><p>Turns out, the dream that was untouchable was touchable which meant that he could lose it too if he did something wrong. If he didn’t do this the right way then fuck, he could lose Mickey and he doesn’t want to lose Mickey. He can’t lose Mickey. Not ever again.</p><p>He’s barely getting paid for the work. At least not in money, the blisters and sore feet are still there as a reminder of the hours and hours worth of work. Their own special form of payment that he wishes he could trade in for cash so he can have that house and life with Mickey.</p><p>He wants a life with Mickey.</p><p>A life that’s more than running away. The life that he sees at the end of movies where everyone is happy and laughing, hugging on their loved ones and there’s rings on their fingers. There’s a white fence and a dog. Fresh paint on the walls, kitchen sink not stacked with dirty dishes. Money isn’t a problem.</p><p>Just the opposite of everything they grew up with.  </p><p>If he can just reach that, if he can just get there then he believes that everything will be okay. That’s what is right. That is what has to happen for them to be okay, for them to get their happy ending. Tie it all together with a little red bow and it’s perfect.  </p><p>He just doesn’t want to screw this up again. </p><p>When he hears the two of them laughing again he snaps out of his own thoughts and he’s grateful because his self worth just decreases with each one.  </p><p>He makes his way down the stairs, running on sore feet to stand in front of Franny so Mickey couldn’t pretend to shoot her again. </p><p>“Uncle Ian!” She screeches, laughing as Ian bends down then puts his arms out in the most dramatic way so his arms are covering Franny’s face. </p><p>“Oh, look what we got here. Some bodyguard, huh?” Mickey’s smile as he says it just washes away all of Ian’s worry from the day. It was the first time he’s gotten to see that smile since they woke up, it makes everything okay again.</p><p>“I don’t need a bodyguard! I’m not a princess!”  Franny yells directly in his ear like Ian wouldn’t be able to hear if she didn’t. Jesus christ, that kid has got a set of lungs on her. She’s usually so damn quiet but he remembers those months of non stop crying that he tried to block from his memory. </p><p>“No, you’re not but even the most important crime fighters need a bodyguard sometimes, Fran.” Ian says, turning around and picking her up. Standing up now with a laugh as Mickey takes a step closer to point the gun directly at them.</p><p>Franny screams and laughs at the same time while Ian runs away in the opposite direction of Mickey, sticking her under his arm the way he always does when he’s dragging her along somewhere. </p><p>“You’re gonna get it now, Gallaghers.” </p><p>“Gotta catch us first, Gallagher.” </p><p>Ian looks back to smile at him through heavy breathing and Mickey smiles right back as he chases them. </p><p>Ian puts Franny down, running in the opposite direction to catch Mickey off guard. Of course he pretends to shoot Franny, laughing as she dramatically falls to the ground then turns around, it now pointed at Ian. </p><p>“Well, if it ain’t the biggest baddest man in town.” He smirks, finger on the trigger. “Got any last words?”</p><p>“Tell my husband I love him!” He says so dramatically, clutching his chest and Mickey just rolls his eyes with the biggest smile on his face. </p><p>“Yeah. You fuckin’ got it.” I love you too. Anyone else would’ve never caught it, never would’ve known that was Mickey saying it back but because they spent so long being unable to say the words Ian could tell just with the way he said it. </p><p>They smile at each other again before Mickey pretends to shoot him and Ian sighs, looking down to the ground because he really is not in the mood to just fall to the ground. He’s honestly not sure he’ll be able to get back up right now.</p><p>But Mickey isn’t having that, of course not. He takes a step closer then shoots him again. All with that big smirk on his face.</p><p>“Might wanna get to your knees.”</p><p>That shouldn’t make something stir in Ian. They’re playing fucking guns with their niece and Mickey just casually says that in the voice that makes the hair on his arms stick up.</p><p>Ian’s never been one to step down from a fight so steps forward, smiling and leaning forward just inches away from Mickey’s mouth. It looks like he’s seconds away from kissing him. </p><p>“You get on yours.” Ian whispers, a smirk as he smoothly grabs the gun from Mickey’s grasp then takes a step back.</p><p>It takes Mickey a moment to realize what just happened but when he does he blinks up at Ian and shakes his head. </p><p>“Oh fuck you.”</p><p>“You wish.” </p><p>Mickey steps forward causing Ian to put the gun over his head with a smirk. </p><p>“You want something, Mick?” </p><p>Every worry has slipped from his mind. All the exhaustion from the day and everything else has washed away for the moment. He feels like a kid again, just being here with Mickey.</p><p>Mickey snorts, like he does when something is hilarious but he doesn’t want Ian to know.</p><p>A win in his book.</p><p>“Tall motherfucker.” Mickey laughs, that free laugh that Ian has heard for ten years but never gets old. He’s so goddamn beautiful. </p><p>Then Mickey kicks him in the shin just enough to get him to the ground and yep, seems about right. </p><p>Ian grunts and reaches forward to grab Mickey by the belt loop and drag him down to the ground with him. Mickey lands on top of him with a very similar grunt.</p><p>“Asshole.” They both mutter under their breath before smiling at each other, the gun on the ground next to them now. </p><p>They’re too busy just looking at each other to notice that Franny is running up to them to take the gun. </p><p>“Now I got two!” She giggles.</p><p>Ian and Mickey look at each other, silently communicating their next course of action. Both on the same page as they lean forward to tickle her. </p><p>The guns drop while Franny laughs so hard Ian’s pretty sure he sees tears coming out of his eyes. </p><p>They don’t let up but Mickey does get off Ian but just barely because he’s still touching his leg as he sits on the grass.</p><p>All of them laughing in the grass. It’s cold but Ian doesn’t care. His husband and his niece are laughing. It’s all that matters.</p><p>“Franny! Time for bed!”  Debbie yells from the porch, arms crossed and still in her princess dress. </p><p>Franny jumps up, never one to back talk to her mother and runs towards the stairs but not without looking back at the two of them. There’s this innocence in her eyes that Ian loves, wishes that he could just make sure she always keeps it. Make sure she doesn’t have to go through the pain any of them went through. Make sure she doesn’t grow up and start worrying about money and mental illnesses. </p><p>“Thank you for the present Uncle Mickey! You’re the best!” </p><p>She says so loudly, so proudly. Like she wants everyone to know that Mickey’s her uncle and that he’s the best. Ian gets it, sometimes he just wants to shout to the world about how good Mickey truly is. He wants everyone to know that this is his husband and he’s the best, please see it too. He wants Mickey to see it too. </p><p>Debbie stares at the both of them for a moment, flipping them off after Franny is inside and slamming the door shut. </p><p>Mickey starts laughing again and Ian can’t help but do the same. </p><p>Laughing together comes just as easy as breathing. Just as natural.</p><p>Ian grunts because more than anything he just wants to go upstairs and be with his husband. Fuck him into the mattress then go to sleep wrapped up together, smiling because they’re just too happy to stop.</p><p>Ian leans forward, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s cheek. One because he’s proud of him, proud of him for trying but still - he doesn’t have a job and he said no sex until he gets one. </p><p>He can’t not go through with that. Ian’s just way too fucking petty for that and if he does then that means Mickey wins. </p><p>Ian stands up, walking towards the porch. </p><p>“Where you goin’?” Mickey asks as he stands, grabbing the guns from the ground to bring inside. </p><p>“Sit ups.” Ian replies angrily because he’s horny and even more in love with Mickey from watching him with their niece but he can’t do shit about it because he’s an idiot.</p><p>He hears Mickey laugh in response as he steps onto the porch and yeah, this is gonna be a long fucking night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! i love them both so much and they love each other so much they're just dumb idiots. see everyone next week! if i don't kill them first : )</p><p>twitter: ianlovebot<br/>tumblr: sandymilkovich</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>